cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuid-Oost Afrika
category:Nationscategory:Nations of Africa Zuid-Oost Afrika. Zuid-Oost Afrika is an island nation on the island of Madagascar (called Z.O.A. for short.)Though Madagascar as a nation no longer exists, the name is used for geographical reasons. The island is the fourth largest in the world, and is home to five percent of the world's plant and animal species, (recent attemps are being made to rescue endangered animals from the global south and protect them on Z.O.A. animal and nature reserves.)The nation itself was founded by Dutch merchant vessels seeking to find a suitable port for trade to India and Indoneasia. The adjective for Zuid-Oost Afrika is Zuid-Oost Afrikan, and the official national language is Dutch. Zuid-Oost Afrikans are known to be tall, generaly around 192-193 (6'3), with light blonde hair, (White blonde is not uncommon) and green eyes. Tan skin, is also admired and flaunted by many Zuid-Oost Afrikans, as many beleive it shows that that person is active, whether in sports, in his job, or in his leisure. ---- Discovery/ In The Beginning The first discovery or the island of Madagascar was made in the year 1660 at Eerst, by Dutch exploreres. The Dutch were looking for a suitible port city to help trade that was either being imported or exported from the Dutch East Indies. The port city, Rechtvaardig, became famously rich, and a widely known international harbor. The island stayed mostly undevolped, with the natives scattered through most of the island, and the Europeans centered around the trading port of Rechtvaardig, and various smaller coast cities, such as Eerst and Afrikaanse Stad. Tension, War, Unification Around 1730, tensions began to build between Zuid-Oost Afrikans in the larger coastal cities, and the natives of the island. The Natives claimed that the Dutch were using up strategic locations on the island, while leavint the Natives to the islands less devolped areas, where they couldn't prosper. The Dutch claimed that this land was rightfully theirs as the Natives did not have an organized soceity under which they could claim the lannd. Between 1730 and 1733, fights would break up in various Dutch coastal cities, some started by Dutch, others by Natives. The city governments immediatly arrested the provacators, both Dutch and Native, as to secure the uneasy peace. Securing the uneasy peace worked until 1733, when Dutch ship full of gold was blown up in Rechtvaardig harbor. Historians are unsure as to whether it was a ploy by Dutch extremists itching for war, or Native extremists, trying to halt the Dutch economy on Madagascar. Regardless of who started it, the shock of the explosion was felt through the island, when the Dutch city governments declared a war against the natives of the island. Once the war started, the Dutch city states immediatly began to hurt, as trade was averted from the island for fear of being caught in the crossfire, and there was no national government on the island. In the small coastal town of Kampioens Overzees, a farmer named Jozef, no older than 19 was working in on his farm when a truck of Natives came through to kill the entire family (part of a larger goal of getting rid of Dutch farmers to cut off food supply to the Dutch). The truck came through, shooting widely at Jozef's family on the farm, killing his sister, and uncle. Jozef immediatly ran to his shed, returned with a rifle, and destroyed the attackers. Jozef then retreated into town, and rallied up the city to take arms and fight the natives for the island. Jozef's army travelled north to the largest city, Rechtvaardig, helping to neutralize the natives there and liberate the city. Jozef then rallied up the citizens of Rechtvaardig and proceeded to the next town, Afrikaanse Stat. Eventually the the army made its way to (now) Den Haag, where the they met the greatest native resistance. The fight killed roughly 60% of Jozef's men, but virtually destroyed all remaining native resistance, except for the captured Dutch city of Eerst and pockets of natives in pockets of interior portions of the island. Jozef's troops made their way down south, all the way to Eerst. When they reached the city, the natives immediatly surrendered, and were not harmed. The city was free, and it has been said that at that time, the heavens shinned down upon Jozef's army, for that day, that Dutch of the island proclaimed Jozef their savior and pleaded with him to become their ruler. He obliged. For the first time, the island was united under Jozef I Van Afrikaaner, as Zuid-Oost Afrika. Industrialization and Imperialism Zuid-Oost Afrika progressed slowly, with not much change in its agricultural economy until gold was discovered in 1890. The following gold rush was soon to a be a boon for Zuid-Oost Afrika, as it provided the much needed funds for industrialization, and encouraged immigration (which at the time was mainly limited to Dutch from various colonies looking for better opportunities). Industrialization was still centered around the exterior of the island, while the interior (with the exception of Den Haag, now the capital), remained largely unexplored, with the animals and pockets of natives living in solitude. During the years of Industrialization, Zuid-Oost Afrika realised that aquiring more land, ment more resources. The government decided to build a navy with the new found gold they had discovered, and set out to conquer small neighboring islands, such as the now incorporated islands of Zomer-Plunder Eiland, the Zwarte Eilanden, the Midden Eilanden, the Gouden Paradijs Eilanden, and Noordenkijk. These islands were either unoccupied, or had little to no formal goverment control over themselves. World Wars, Comoros Campaign, and Destruction When World War I broke out, Zuid-Oost Afrika, though not in the sphere of fighting, sided with the British. Zuid-Oost Afrika had much to gain from the relative stability that the British Empire provided over the seas. For stability was the key to the international gold trade, and thus Zuid-Oost Afrika's main export. There was hardly a shot fired around the island, because lack of interest in it and more important locations to fight over. When World War II broke out, Zuid-Oost Afrika declared neutrality, as it had good ties with the British Empire, but also with South Africa, whos politicians seemed to favor the Germans. For fear of disrupting much needed friendships, Z.O.A. procalimed its neutrality. Near the end of the war Zuid-Oost Afrika thought it would be a good time to focus on caputring nearby islands, since nobody would notice it going on in all the fog of war. On January 5th, 1944, the Zuid-Oost Afrikan navy blockaded the islands of Comoros, Zuid-Oost Afrika's Due to the following result, this decision to take Comoros is notoriously known in Zuid-Oost Afrika as the "worst idea ever." The Zuid-Oost Afrikan military was not well equiped, and mainly used for seizing islands with little to no resistance. Zuid-Oost Afrika lacked an air force, and its navy was mainly of transport ships and a few gunships for regional conflict. Z.O.A. was in no condition to fight a nation with a modern military. The main island of Comoros was the center for a former British military instillation, taken over by the French. It had recently declared itself an independent nation (inculding the surrounding islands which formed "Comoros") Comoros had an adequite aresenol of bombs, multiple bombing planes on the runway, and a navy the size of the Zuid-Oost Afrikan navy. The city on the main island of Comoros where Zuid-Oost Afrikan troops landed was quickly sacrificed for the sake of repelling the invasion, and the city, along with 85% of the Z.O.A. troops, were bombed and incinerated. The Comoros navy destroyed the Z.O.A. navy, but was itself destroyed in the process. The worst damage came once the Z.O.A. offensive was crushed, and the Comoros counter-offensive bombing campaign began. The exterior of the island was mostly destroyed, as thats where most of the cities were located. Fortuntaly, Den Haag was saved because of its location deep in the heart of the island, because the bombers didnt have the maps to fly into the heart of the island. Also, the nature, animals, and natives (which were all focused in the interior) were all saved, as only the exterior cities were targeted. Nonetheless, it was a devastating blow for Zuid-Oost Afrika. The infrastructure was damaged beyond what seemed possible to fix, homes were destroyed and people were forced to live on the streets, the military was reduced to about 1/10 to what it was, and the gold trade from Zuid-Oost Afrika was virtually cut off, due to lack of infrastructure to mine the gold, thus cutting off outside funds. Comoros called off its attacks, yet even still, all seemed loss for the island nation. Haydrian Van Afrikaaner and Reconstruction The economy remained imploded for about 10 years, during which poverty and unemployment plagued the island. It wasn't until around 1955, when Zuid-Oost Afrikan Emperor Haydrian Van Afrikaaner negotiated a deal with the South African, that the economy started to rebound. Emperor Haydrian agreed to allow South African gold corporations to re-build the infrastructure and repair the damages of the island, in exchange for the tapping of the Zuid-Oost Afrikan gold mines. This created a huge boom in the South Africa economy, while finally lifting Z.O.A. up onto its feet. During this time, roads were rebuilt, and no-speed-limit superhighways were created that cut through the center of the island, to improve inter-island travel. Ports were re-established and port cities began to flourish, as they were used by the South African companies for the Gold Trade. Zuid-Oost Afrika grew and grew, and devolped into a "Western" nation that easily became, behind South Africa, the best nation in Africa. However, as Zuid-Oost Africa boomed and flourished, its neighbor and closets ally, South Africa, was withering with internal racial tensions and what seemed like revolution. In the late 1980's to early 1990's, Zuid-Oost Afrika would watch with tense eyes waiting to see what would become of its dearest neighbor. Frans Van Afrikaaner, New Imperialism, Modern Z.O.A. With the what seemed like the inevitable revolution in South Africa, Z.O.A decided it was time to become self efficient again, and began to secretly build up a new Imperial military, navy, and air force with some emergency wars funds that had been kept away all these years. (Zuid-Oost Afrika had no use for a military, because it was basically attached to South Africa for so long, so didnt have to worry about being attacked and could not actually attack anyone itself). Emperor Frans Van Afrikaaner began the establishment of what he called the Krijgsmacht. The Krijgsmacht began to devolp seperate air, land, and water forces; further diveded into Luchtmacht, Landmacht, and Zeemacht. Once the military had satisfied the Emperor's will, the first campaign was to take back Comoros, the nation which had bitterly defeated Zuid-Oost Afrika 50 years ago. The attack was a success, as Comoros hadnt upgraded its military at all in the last half a century. It simply remained untouched, and unchanged as a backwater island. Zuid-Oost Afrikan helicopters tourched fire from the sky, burning the villages of and small towns of the island. When the Luchmacht was called back, the Zeemacht unloaded Zuid-Oost Afrikan soldiers onto the island. What ensued was one of the most contreversial happenings in Z.O.A. history. The troops slaughtered the people of the island, raping the women, the killing them. The troops shouted out, avenging those from their families that Comoros had killed 50 years back, parents, uncles, grandparents, anyone they knew. They showed no mercy. Some citizens of Comoros fled the island on boats and rafts, heading for the African mainland. They were not stopped. The Z.O.A. just made sure of one thing, no citizen of Comoros, no trace of that nation, was left behind. Here are photos taken of the former location of the capital of Comoros, after Z.O.A. forces had destroyed it. Zuid-Oost Afrika applied the same policy to other surrounding islands it felt should be called its own. It destroyed, and then rebuilt and re-settled in its image. With the assimilation and capture of Nieuwe Rijkseilanden, Zuid-Oost Afrikans nation wide were celebrating, for they had defeated the people who plunged the island into poverty, recession, and darkness. They had defeated their oppressors, and now anything was possible. Frans Van Afrikaaner was thrown parades in downtown Den Haag, as people cheered him on as the man who made justice with their past. Frans Van Afrikaaner then dressed himself up in the clothes of his forefathers complete with the sickle to farm the lands (unrelated to Communism), and walked through downtown Den Haag, greeted his citizens as he passed. He then changed into the armor of his forefathers complete with a sword said to have killed countless natives, and paraded down the street in the attire. This set the tradition for the Emperor to be painted in portraits, and photographed in pictures, first with the tools and clothing of the early Dutch farmers, then with sword and armor of the early warriors.